overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Darkness
Darkness (漆黒) was one of the three strongest adamantite ranked adventurer teams of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Furthermore, they are also considered to be the most powerful adventurer party in the Re-Estize Kingdom. However, after declaring allegiance to the Sorcerer King, they abandoned that notion, becoming the first adamantite adventurer team to be part of the Sorcerer Kingdom. It is an adventurer group consisting of only two members in the team. Though the team lacks a support type (divine) magic caster, however, they were able to still managed to achieve several astonishing feats in succession. They've also registered the Wise King of the Forest in the group's ranks right after it became Momon's pet and his mount to ride on during the course of their adventure together. Background Ainz Ooal Gown decided to become a famous adventurer and lived in the city for a while, so that he can gathered more information about the new world and its combatants, he picked Narberal Gamma as his adventurer partner. They disguised themselves as adventurers under the names Momon and Nabe. They also decided to start their adventurer debut at E-Rantel and formed their own party there. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc The Darkness first debuted in E-Rantel as copper class adventurers. Their first job was to escort Nfirea Bareare to Carne Village along with the Swords of Darkness and help him gets some herbs from Tob Forest which they easily achieved and Momon also managed to tame the Wise King of the Forest. The Darkness were requested again by Lizzie Bareare, the grandmother of Nfirea to save his grandson from the unknown group, who kidnapped him. They went to the E-Rantel's cemetery, and faces the mob of the undead and they managed to breakthrough. They met the two instigator, who were performing a death ritual. They managed to kill them and foiled their plan before they set it in motion. They were promoted to mythril class adventurer for resolving this incident. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Kralgra, Sky Wolf, Rainbow, and Darkness are summoned as mythril class adventurer groups of E-Rantel to discuss the appearance of the powerful vampire, Honyopenyoko. Momon convinces and insists that Darkness would fight against Honyopenyoko alone, arguing that if others became involve in the fight will only increase the number of victims. Sky Wolf and Rainbow accept his suggestion while Kralgra ignored his advice and chose to follow which resulted in getting his group killed. The battle with the vampire ended with Momon successfully killing the vampire in an intense battle. The Adventurer's Guild later examined the aftermath of the battle and came to the conclusion that he had truly killed the vampire. They are then promoted again this time to adamantite class adventurers, the highest adventurer rank attainable, said to be the pinnacle of human strength. They became the third adamantite class adventurer party in the Kingdom. They became extremely famous and this allowed them to monopolize all mythril class quests in E-Rantel. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Darkness was hired by Marquis Raeven to enhance his estate's security in the wake of the recent disturbances and he really wanted to suppress the criminal group known as Eight Fingers. However, their request has change with the appearance of Jaldabaoth and his demon army, looking for a certain item in the royal capital. During the disturbance, Momon, Nabe and Evileye faces Jaldabaoth and his battle maids while Lakyus of Blue Rose is leading the adventurers to fight against the demon army in the royal capital and to prevent the demons from spreading deeper into the city. After the disturbance, Momon became the hero of the Re-Estize Kingdom and returning back to E-Rantel. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Darkness was hired by Count Femel to escort the workers to the mysterious Large Tomb in the territory of Re-Estize Kingdom and alongside with the adventurers of the Baharuth Empire. They were in charge of the protection of the encampment near the Large Tomb while the workers explore the tomb. However, no word from the workers came and are believed to be wipe out inside the tomb so they left the tomb. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc To prepare for the annual war, Crown Prince Barbro suggested that the Royal Army conscript the adventurers, especially the adamantite adventurer group, Darkness. Baron Cheneko supported the idea wholeheartedly. Due to his enthusiasm, King Lanposa III gave him the mission of recruiting Darkness to the Kingdom's cause. Cheneko failed in his mission, as Nabe rebuffed him stating Momon was on a solo mission. During the Sorcerer King's procession into the newly conquered city of E-Rantel, Momon defended a young boy and his mother before the cortège. While Albedo was prepared to execute the upstart, the Sorcerer King, impressed at the hero's defiance, relayed orders to Albedo and coerced the adamantite adventurer into servitude lest there would be a massacre of the remaining humans within the city. Outnumbered and seeing no alternative, Momon accepted the term, swearing Darkness to become subordinate to the Sorcerer King and responsible for killing any rebels. It was thanks to this that the inhabitants of E-Rantel remained passive under their new monstrous king, refusing to rebel, lest they tarnish Momon's reputation. Strength The adamantite adventurer group, Darkness was said to be the most powerful and strongest adventurer party out of the three groups in the Re-Estize Kingdom. This was evident enough for other adventurers to see in Momon as someone, who has reach the pinnacle of what truly defines adamantite to be. With only a warrior and a magic caster, it is thought to be next to impossible to resolve the many dangerous incidents that they are capable of resolving. Even Evileye herself closely estimated that Momon's and Nabe's strength are the work of inhuman feats, believing them to be God-kins, who has the blood of a player. Out of all the warriors Evileye has came across in her lifetime, she concluded that he is the strongest warrior by far. When their home base in E-Rantel is annexed by the Sorcerer Kingdom however, the group would also follow soon afterwards as Momon switches his allegiance from the Re-Estize Kingdom to Ainz Ooal Gown, the Sorcerer King. As a result, they're no longer considered to be a part of the Re-Estize Kingdom's adamantite adventurer groups, dwindling their numbers down to two in strength for the country. However, it makes "Darkness," the adamantite adventurer group as the one and only first of its kind to make its debut in the Sorcerer Kingdom. According to Evileye, she measurably estimated Momon's level of strength power-wise to be on even ground with Ainz Ooal Gown, remaining oblivious that they're actually one and the same person. Known Members * Momon, "Dark Hero" * Nabe, "Beautiful Princess" * Hamsuke, "Wise King of the Forest" Trivia * Momon did not name the group "Darkness" at first. It was just a common name originating from his jet-black armor, and Momon eventually accepted it as the proper name. * Pandora's Actor is used as a body double for the Adventurer Persona "Momon," whenever Ainz is not around to lead the group. Gallery Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Adventurer Groups Category:Nazarick